


Well This Is Awkward

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nothing romantic - Freeform, just a general platonic? interaction fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: “Well this is awkward…”Character: Tony StarkWarning: N/A





	Well This Is Awkward

“Tony Stark…why has your robot destroyed all my clothes? And my bedding? And my books? And my whole  _room_?!” Your voice raises in pitch as you slam the little robot down on the table in front of Tony. 

“Well this is awkward…” 

“Awkward? Awkward?! My room is destroyed!!” You had literally nothing that wasn’t in tatters, and in need of repair, how such a  small metal thing could cause so much destruction you didn’t know and you didn’t really want to know. 

“I’ll fix it…?” 

“You better. Or else your lab is next.” You were itching to destroy a few things and Tony’s shiny lab filled with breakable things was incredibly tempting if you had no clothes and no where to sleep that night.

“I’m sorry! I’ll fix it! I promise! I’ll even put a better lock on your door!”

“Fair.”


End file.
